Before you Know it
by white pedal
Summary: Fuyuhiko talks to Misaki about what he meant aout a year ago. And talks about life, love, death, divorce, broken family life.


_Usagi's father is a really interesting character, well to me anyways. In the final episode of season two when he says "One day you two will have to be apart". At first I thought it was harsh, but what did he really mean by that? His son is happy with Misaki so why would he want to interfere with his sons love life to begin with? Was it because he loves another or is it because he think Misaki would hurt him? Then I thought deeply into it, as well as what Usagi's father's back story. And this was born._

_Enjoy._

Misaki didn't plan on this.

He was supposed to come straight home because today was Usagi's birthday. And he promised his lover that he would come home and let the older man hold him in his arms and saying "All I want is you" despite that the twenty year old will protest.

He will let him have him tonight like any other night. Another night of their hot sweaty bodies together in passion and complete ecstasy as Usagi would whisper those embarrassing words in his ear.

Instead, however, he ended up meeting his father and he ended up back at the mansion cause he wanted to talk to the young man.

That is why Misaki was feeling uneasy as the elder Usami told him to step outside with him on the balcony.

Misaki had a gut feeling that he will try to convince him to leave Usagi again. Why was he so threatened by their relationship? Sure they are both men and half of society will look down on them but they aren't hurting anyone. He thought they settled this already on Valentines day a year ago, so what did he want to talk to him about?

"You've grown a bit Misaki," Mr. Usami says brightly to him as he ruffled his hair.

Misaki snapped out of it and was still nervous.

"Uh..thank you sir!" Misaki quickly said. He turned away from him.

"_Aw man! This is insane! Why did he call me here!? Is he going to try to break me and Usagi up again? No it can't be, we put that behind us!"_

"Misaki," Fuyuhiko suddenly says in a serious tone "do you remember what I said to you and Akihiko a year ago?"

Misaki shot his head up. Then he looks down with a bit of sadness.

"_One day you two will have to be apart"_

Misaki remembered those words. He believes that he and Usagi will have to separate when his father thinks that Misaki will not be good enough for him.

"Yeah," Misaki says uneasily.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Fuyuhiko turns to see Misaki "And what I want to say to you is..."

Here is comes. "Leave my son."

"I wasn't clear on what I meant by that,"

Misaki was confused. Yet he was relieved when Fuyuhiko didn't say the words he feared so much.

"Misaki, there is something that I always wanted to tell you..but I was not sure you will understand my feelings."

Misaki went cold as he heard those words.

"_AH! Usagi's father is in love with me to! I knew I had a curse! Now Usagi is going to fight against his dad like he did with his older brother!"_

"Misaki..are you aware that my sons are half brothers?" He asked.

Misaki again was dumbfounded by what the older man is trying to say to him.

"Yes, I know Usagi and his brother have different moms, why?" Misaki asked.

"Well seeing you and Akihiko together..reminded me so much of me and Tenshi."

"Tenshi? Who's that?"

"...Haruhiko's mother."

Misaki was surprised. He never heard Usagi talk about his family much, let alone his mother or who Haruhiko's mother. Though he didn't ask because he saw that Usagi was not that close to his family.

Fuyuhiko continued.

"Years ago when I was young, I was in a relationship with Harhiko's mother. She was like a beautiful dream that I never wanted to wake up from. She tell me all her hopes and dreams and she listen to what I loved in life." Fuyuhiko looks at Misaki "And you do like her a lot, she had innocent green eyes like you but her brown hair was longer and curly."

Misaki blushed a bit from the compliment.

"She was so beautiful. She was the light of my life, soon she got pregnant with Haruhiko and we became a happy family..."

Fuyuhiko stopped a bit. Misaki was worried.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A year after Haruhiko was born she ended up with ammonia. She became so ill that the doctors couldn't do anything to save her. Then she died."

Misaki gasped. Then he felt sorry for the man.

"Haruhiko doesn't have many memories of her, but she loved him with all her heart. When she passed away my whole world shattered and everything became a living hell for us."

Fuyuhiko puts his hands on the ledge of the balcony as the cold breeze from the night blew passed him.

"Then a year later after Tenshi's death, my father said that I have to remarry to a woman from another rich family in order to keep the fortune. So much to my despair and Haruhiko's I had to marry a woman named Victoria."

Misaki knew immediately about what role this Victoria woman played in this.

"Usagi's mother." Misaki said.

Fuyuhiko nodded and then had a disgusted look on his face.

"Me and Haruhiko moved to her home in England after we got married. Victoria was a cruel woman, she was vicious to the help and was never pleased at what she got and she was heartless to Haruhiko because he wasn't her son."

Misaki was furious at what he was hearing. How could she be so cruel to a child like that? And could she be so spoiled and selfish to everyone?

"And even after Akihiko was born she was still heartless. She was never involved in her own biological sons life nor Haruhiko's, she had no intentions on being a family with us. When she started fights with me about the boys I leave for days on end, I know it seems irresponsible but I didn't know what to do."

Fuyuhiko closed his eyes.

"One day when Haruhiko was twelve and Akihiko was ten I caught Victoria having an affair with another man in Akihiko's room. We ended up in a conflict, she never liked me and she hated Haruhiko and Akihiko, It was making me angry then she said the one thing that set me off."

"What did she do?" Misaki asked.

Fuyuhiko looks at him with a glare that was scary like Haruhiko and Usagi.

"She brought Tenshi into the fight and called her a whore." Fuyuhiko looks at the ground. "She went too far that day, she lied to me, she treated my sons like they are lower than dirt and she never cared about anyone but herself. So I filed for a divorce, she didn't even fight for custody of Akihiko, she calls him but only because she wants to know what I'm doing. If I'm doing something she would hold it against me, then two years later she stopped calling Akihiko and hasn't had contact with her since."

Misaki looks down. Now he was understanding why Usagi was distant before, because he ended up being born into a loveless marriage that became a loveless family.

That's why having a loving family was so important to him.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Mr. Usami. I can't really imagine what it's like to be a loveless relationship and be born into a broken family."

Fuyuhiko looks at Misaki again.

"And you know why I said that one day you and Akihiko will have to part?"

Misaki shook his head, he still didn't understand what he meant.

"...Because one day one of you will die."

Misaki's heart stopped.

"D..die?" Misaki said uneasy "what are you talking about?"

Fuyuhiko looks out to the full moon in the starry sky.

"Akihiko never knew what love is like and often shut himself from us. He wanted to be alone forever, but when he met you I saw in his eyes that he had fallen in love with you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, that if something happened to you, Akihiko will be heart broken and will shut himself from society completely."

Misaki now understood what he meant by that now. He meant that if something happened to himself Usagi will be in a deep depression that he lost the person he loved.

"No one lives forever Misaki," Fuyuhiko continued "young or old, death will find us when the time comes for us to leave this world. One day you might end up in a car accident, end up ill or end up being murdered by street thugs."

Fuyuhiko continued staring out in the night.

"That's why I wanted Akihiko to marry someone he had no interest in so he won't bare that horrible pain like I did when I lost Tenshi. Then I realized I was wrong and I would end up making Akihiko go through the same misery I was in when I was with his mother. I had no right to do that to him or Haruhiko."

Misaki listened and knew what he meant. He felt the same pain he felt when his parents died in the car accident when he was eight years old, and if that's how Usagi will feel then he can't imagine he would feel if Usagi died.

Misaki started to cry from that thought.

Fuyuhiko saw this and was worried.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" He puts his hands on his shoulders.

"I know!" Misaki sobbed "I lost my parents when I was little! I felt like I lost my whole world! And now thinking about how Usagi will feel if I died..It's horrible! And.." Misaki looks up with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"If he died, I wouldn't know what I would do!"

Misaki cried until he felt Fuyuhiko wiped his tears away and looks at him.

"That's why I said that Misaki," he says "everyday I felt like I took everything for granted when Tenshi was still alive, then when she died I was shell shocked that she wasn't with me anymore." Fuyuhiko hugs Misaki.

"We know eventually we have to die. I wanted Akihiko to understand that so when that does happen he will be prepared for the worst, because we can't fight destiny." Fuyuhiko pulls away from the boy.

"Everyday that you and my son are alive is a blessing. That's why Misaki...I'm giving Akihiko to you and you are you love each other and never take each other for granted. Because life is very short and before you know it, it will pass before your eyes."

Misaki looks at him with bright, teary green eyes.

"One day, you will have to part." Fuyuhiko says, this time Misaki understood what he meant.

Misaki felt his phone vibrate. He picks it up and saw Usagi's name, he panicked.

"Ah! Usagi! I'm late, oh he is going to be pissed at me!" He looks at Fuyuhiko and apologizes "I'm so sorry but I have to go! Goodbye!" Misaki runs off, but the Fuyuhiko calls out.

"Misaki!" Misaki stops, "Tell Akihiko I said happy birthday!" Misaki nods and leaves the mansion.

Fuyuhiko breathes in the air. Looking at the dark world.

_Life is a precious gift that will one day be taken away from us. We don't know when we will die, but while we are still living we should be thankful we are still here, that we have good health and get to enjoy the joys of life._

Misaki got home to a very aggravated Usagi. Misaki apologizes many times to him, only to have Usagi hug him tightly with him saying softly.

"I was worried something happened to you." Usagi says, and he chocked a bit.

Misaki held him back and says to him.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't go anywhere."

_Life is something we end up taking for granted. Though when you have someone who is very precious to you, you don't dare even think of something awful happening to that person._

Misaki pulls out a glass bunny with a red bow on it and smiles.

"Happy birthday!" Misaki exclaimed.

Before he knew it, Usagi pounced him on the couch and started kissing him. Misaki, while protesting, was allowing Usagi to touch him and hold him.

_Whether it is a tragic accident, a horrible disease or a horrifying act of violence from one of those people who do not appreciate life that ends up taking away that precious gift from someone._

Usagi and Misaki were naked in the dark living room. Misaki was sweating as well as Usagi, Usagi put Misaki on top of himself and sits up to catch Misaki's lips, all they wanted to do was hold each other and never let go.

_So if we have someone we love, we should treat t as a miracle they are still with us everyday. We don't know when we will lose them._

"I love you, Misaki" Usagi says to him.

"I love you too, Usagi," Misaki says back to him.

_Because even though one day they will be gone or we are gone before them. The memories of the precious moments we had together with them will live on._

_Forever._

_Fin_

_**For the viewers that are reading this, I kept changing the title to make it fit, from "Meant to say" to Words of a Wise man" and now to "Before you know it" I was having trouble with the name of the story.**  
_

_**My apologies for the confusion**_


End file.
